


Handcuffs

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Dominance-Submission, M/M, May Make You Hot And Bothered, may delete later, role play, very steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jon asked Richie for such a thing, he thought he was kidding, which was something, as he never joked around. Then he realized he was serious, and Richie became afraid of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction not meant to bring harm to the real-life personalities nor to make money off of. May delete it, though. Wow.

I.

At first, Richie thought he was kidding, which was really something, as Jon Bon fucking Jovi never joked around. Then when Jon's smile faded and his gaze held as Richie laughed, he realized he was serious, and Richie declined. He tried to turn him down delicately but god, that was some kinky stuff Jon asked for. 

 

II.

Richie thought for sure that it would be as he said and that it was never going to happen, even when the persistant fantasy continued to haunt him for nights afterward.

 

III.

But when they were alone in the studio lobby one day, Jon's back to him as he was looking at some papers sprawled out on a table, he couldn't help but think that if he were to do it, this was the best time. A part of him also believed Jon was doing this on purpose, wearing a t-shirt and jeans that would be easy to strip off, socks and shoes already slipped off.

His eyes searing into Jon's back and lean neck waiting to be exposed through those strands of blonde hair, Richie reached behind him to lock the door and waltzed over to the man quietly. 

He planted his front to Jon's back, the man freezing and shuddering in response, hands snaking around, nose through the thin split ends at his neck: "Suck me."

Jon slowly turns his head to look back at him with challenging eyes, "Make me."

The challenge expected and accepted, he quickly reached for a wrist and already had the cuffs ready, trapping one wrist with a click. Jon 'struggled' for a bit before Richie grabbed the other and clicked that one in as well, leaving him a helpless slave. With this, Richie grasps him by the hips and spins him around to delve down into a kiss so forceful it hurt.

Jon growls and Richie orders him again, to which Jon responds by spitting at him. "Fuck you." 

Richie grabs fistfuls of Jon's hair, pulling his head back and making him yelp in surprise. "On - your - knees."

Every bit of this intensity was going straight to Richie's cock and he was becoming increasingly impatient. Impatient enough to ball his fist and send a force to Jon's abdomen, not too forceful, just enough to make his legs wobble and send him down to his waist line. His hand still fisted into his hair, he unzipped himself and waved his hard cock at his lips. "Suck me."

Jon kept his lips closed and attempted to swing about, now unable to use his hands. 

 

IV.

"Force me. Slap me. Punish me."

 

V.

His cock now throbbing for release, it felt like an eternity had passed as Jon continued to struggle, continuing to wave it at his closed lips. Then finally, Jon looked up at him, eyes wide with lust and desire. "Slap me."

He brings his hand up and slaps the side of his face before Richie can think twice about it and not do it. The very act and hearing Jon's second yelp made his heart race from a tinge of fear and the most desire he's ever felt in his life.

He grabs his hair and forces him down on him again, minutes before finally feeling that wet heat around him. It took him so long to get it that its sudden engulfing made Richie let out an animal-like growl. 

Jon must have liked the sound of that because his mouth finally sucking away at the throbbing cock fiercefully, he moaned and the vibration of it against him was unbelievable. So good. There was a bit of sucking, Richie's pulse beating through to him enough to deafen him, his hands trembling as he kept a hold onto his hair, and more than anything, Richie wanted him to moan like that against him again. 

He reached down, pulled the loose t-shirt up to above the man's nipples and pinched one, making him not only moan but arch his neck and back, and it was possibly the hottest thing he had ever experienced.

 

V.

When Jon, his face red, eyes begging, hands bound and still on his knees, breathed out, "Fuck me. Fuck me hard," Richie actually couldn't bring himself to do it. His whole body still trembling, he let that wave of fear sink in. He was afraid that he would go too far and hurt Jon before he could stop himself. Instead, he stooped down to meet him with a kiss, "Not right now."

Jon whimpered and begged again, but Richie shook his head. This was enough for today. It would be a while before that sickness went away, that disgust he held for himself. He actually enjoyed that, degrading Jon, that role play. He knew it was just role play, but god, it was just too much for him. 

Instead, Richie pushed the still-cuffed Jon against the nearest wall, unzipped him and took him in his mouth in return, dipping and rubbing at the hem, his balls until he came in his mouth.

 

VI.

He never could understand why Jon wanted to be punished so badly. He wondered what kind of guilt ran through him everyday to make him want to repent in such a way.


End file.
